The beginnings of love
by prince-heero
Summary: The tie to Chains of love and Inner chains of love. Ends it all or does it? Please review
1. Seeing the Boys

Old Love Rekindled

Disclaimer: You know it damn it. I refuse to write it again. If you wish to see it read another one of my stories. This ties Chains of Love and Inner Chains of Love together. So I advise reading them first that way you know what I am talking about.

******************************************************************

Amara bolted in bed. 'What the hell was that about?'

" Amara love what's wrong?"

" Nothing love go to sleep."

" Now Ruka you now I can't do that. Tell me what's wrong?"  
" Michi it was just a bad dream. I could have sworn I was in love with someone else in the Silver Millennium. I'll talk to Trista about it okay?"

" Alright." With that the two senshi went back to bed. Trista on the other hand had a bad feeling.

Across town Rei was sitting up in bed attempting to figure out this weird dream she had. She quickly dressed and ran to the fire room to do a fire reading. 

" Sun moon earth stars fire air water rock, sun moon earth stars fire air water rock, I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight. I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight. Flame fire sight, flame fire sight." Rei stared into the blank flame and sighed. She had been hoping to get an answer to her questions. ' Oh well guess I'll just ask Trista about it during the meeting.' She thought before crawling back into bed. 

The next morning at the Sailor meeting everyone noticed that Amara didn't seem to be on Earth. Rei walked over to her and noticed that she had a distant look in her eyes.

" Amara I had the dream to. Don't worry when Trista gets here we'll ask her about it. Okay?"

" Huh… oh yeah okay." Amara walked over to the others just as Trista appeared head down. When she looked up everyone noticed the tears in her eyes.

" Trista mamma what's wrong?"

" I'm afraid of telling you scouts the truth for you might not believe me."

" What?" Serena and Darien asked at the same time.

" When you used the Sailor unite against Beryl in the artic you just put her into a sleep. She's awakened and out for revenge. She is also after Darien again for one reason. Before I tell you this reason you must promise not to try and stop me Darien. You know what I am going to say."

" You wouldn't that was in the past Trista it has nothing to do with this time. Leave them out of this."

" Oh but I wouldn't want to leave you in the dark of what else I have discovered about it. Prince Darien."

" Shut up that is a royal command Sailor Pluto." 

" From royal trash." Everyone in the room was mystified that they would even fight like this.

" Trista I'm warning you. This is the last royal command that I shall give you before I am forced to punish you for insubordination."

" You can't and you won't Prince Dick!"

" Shut up! Rose Mirage!"

" Pluto Time Stop!" Trista yelled and walked up behind Darien before letting it drop. The roses fell harmlessly to the floor. 

" Knock it off Pluto!"

" I wouldn't talk Prince Darien son of Pharaoh ninety and Chaos." Trista yelled. All the scouts froze. Darien was the son of Pharaoh Ninety and Chaos? Serena was staring at the floor when Darien _attempted_ to walk over. He was stopped by the scouts and Hotaru's silence wall. Amara walked over to Serena and attempted to get her to look up at her. They all pulled back when they saw her shoulders start to shake. 

" Now all the times that you have been mean to her make sense." Amy said. Serena for the most part just continued to stare. At first it was to quiet to make out but then it got louder. Everyone thought that Serena would be heart broken over this. They thought that she would be crying. Instead she was laughing. Amara thought she went nuts. Luna was scared. The others ran. Hotaru fainted. Darien was shocked. Trista was also in hysterics. 

" Is she sane?" was the first thing out of Amara's mouth five minutes later.

" Who Trista or Serena?" Rei asked.

" Both."

" No."

" Oh. I'm going away now." and with that Amara had joined Hotaru in the wonderful world of unconsciousness. The others joined shortly after.

Twenty minutes later everyone was up and staring at Darien. Serena and Trista had finally calmed down. Luna and Artemis though were staying far away. Darien was grumbling something about incompetent sailor senshi and stupid parents. Trista's head suddenly jerked up and she looked at Rei.

" There are boys here to see you Rei." When Rei left Trista looked at the others and nodded. They all walked out of the room. When they got out side they shrieked. There standing on temple grounds were the cutest boys they had ever seen being held hostage by the generals.

******************************************************************

An: Please review.


	2. Bad Beginnings to love

The Beginnings of Love 

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. If you don't know this then you do not belong in this story. I will not write the disclaimer anymore. It is a Ra damned waste of time.

******************************************************************

Bad New Beginnings

The scouts knew that they needed to help the boys. Though they found out that they could not move. Why? They all thought. That is when they realized that Hotaru, Trista, Serena, and Amara could still move. Amara slowly crept up behind one of them. Serena walked right up to them and the others followed to protect her. When Serena was right about to make her move Amara pounced. She knocked the general on his ass and smiled triumphantly. That's when the boy turned and flashed her a thankful smile. She quickly returned it and then went to free the others. As soon as they were free Serena attacked vengefully. After an hour of struggling the generals finally vanished. The four scouts were now joined by the others when they found out that they could move again. Amara was circling an average sized brunette boy. He had Prussian blue eyes and seemed to glare at everything. His muscles though were another story. He looked like he could easily pick up a universe and still have strength left. The boy also didn't take to being circled very good.

" Quit circling me! What are you some carnivorous animal looking for your next meal? Watashi desho korosu anata! Ima yameru mawaru watashi!" the boy yelled angrily. That is when Trista realized that he had just spoke a language outlawed on Uranus after the death of the princess. The princess had once said that the language was to be spoken only when she was happy and with her lover. Though that happiness never lasted. Amara stared how did he know the ancient and forbidden Uranian language? She stopped g him and got very vicious over the span of ten seconds. She violently slapped him and then started to curse in rapid Uranian. Serena stared at her and the others stared aghast. 

" That language has been forbidden. Never speak it in my presence again. Do you understand me?"

" Iie. I shall never understand you nor your commands. You are not the queen and you shall never command me. Uranianu abazureon'na. You are no hime and you never shall be. Now get out of my face before I get violent." Again Amara slapped him. This time though she disobeyed all of her training and vows. She transformed into princess Uranus and then looked at Heero.

" I am no what? I think that you should restate you're earlier accusation or shall I kill you for speaking the forbidden language of ancient Uranian? I have told you to stop and you have not listened so I would have no choice."

" You know what? I shall give you two minutes to put your pants back on so that I do not ruin that pretty little dress of yours. Then we shall see who has the upper hand. Princess Amara Tenouh daughter of the Earth god and of the sky god. Trained by Chronus Prince of time and husband of Pluto. Last in line to the Uranian throne and bitch to Commander Heero Yuy of the planet Uranus. I think we shall be evenly matched love."

" You!" Next thing Heero knew he was viciously attacked and thrown into the ground behind him. Amara had already transformed and had her eyes closed.

" World Shaking! I never should have trusted you to that extent. I knew you worked with the army and that you were going to get upgraded. I gave you everything and how do you repay me? You turn your back on me at the one time I needed you most. Had I never met you I would have been alive to help stop the attack on the moon kingdom. What do you have to say for yourself?"

" That was harsh! You know something though Princess Uranus? You were a good fuck! Your screams of pleasure were enough to send me over the edge. You have a new lover. I'm hurt. I hate you. You were always thinking of yourself. That is why I found paradise in Beryl's service. You weren't there. It was heaven then she gave us the task of killing you and the other sailor scouts and we jumped it. It would have been pleasure to see you die without your memories. Although you had to go and remember last night didn't you? I hate you!" In a flurry of light Heero through an energy attack at Amara that she wasn't able to dodge. It hit full force and sent her into the trees behind her. When the smoke cleared everyone realized that the boys were gone and Amara wasn't moving at all.

******************************************************************

Cliff hanger! 

The Japanese lets see:

Watashi desho Korosu anata!= I will kill you!

Ima yameru mawaru watashi!= Now stop circling me!

Uranianu abazureon'na = Uranian bitch

Hime=princess

Iie=no

I did not pull this out of a hat and no I did not make this up. I pulled these words out of a Japanese American dictionary. It is from Random House. Japanese-English English-Japanese Dictionary. Written by Seigo Nakao. The words Uranianu was actually changed. The dictionary didn't have Uranus or Uranian in it so I took it from uranium. Yameru actually means circle( go around) Please review. If you are confused right now you might want to read Chains of Love and Inner Chains of Love before you continue. Okay?


	3. Is she Alive?

Is she alive?

Disclaimer: Well I think that you should know it by now.

Author's Note: Well I am getting some new reviews. Thank you to all those that have reviewed. I appreciate it. I really thank you for it. Now I do have two other pen-names. They are Prince Rowen of Strata and white-prince-Inuyasha. So do not forget 2-5 new reviews and I will keep all my stories up. Ja ne!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The scouts ran over to Amara and prayed that she was still alive. Amy ran straight to her side and started a scan on her. When she looked up she held a sorrowful look in her eyes. She stared straight at Hotaru and then at Serena.

" She's in a comatose state. I'm not sure if she is going to live or die. It is still leaning either way. I do know that she might not make it through the night or she might make it through next year. Her condition is really unstable though. The boys are not normal though. Why would Amara get so upset about the ancient Uranian language? I thought she would be happy to hear her own language. Especially after not hearing for almost one-thousand years."

" I can answer that for you."

" Trista?" 

" First we should go somewhere more private. Chad or your grandpa might walk in and we don't want them to hear anything of what I am going to say. So let's go to Amara and Michelle's house. That way I can to talk to you in peace. With no damn interruptions. That way I don't have to worry about people hearing things that they should not know." All the scouts nodded. They teleported there and Lita put Amara to bed. Then she joined the others in the living room. As soon as everyone was situated Trista began her tale of the past. 

" Amara was about eight years old at the time that the Queen of Uranus was training soldiers to fight in her army. Amara had wondered onto the training grounds and that is when she saw him."

" Him?"

" Heero Yuy. A solider that was training to be in the army. He was about six at the time but he was also at the top of his class. He was skilled in all fighting methods and if he didn't win during a sparring match he would constantly re-challenge them till he did win. He was always full of energy and when he wasn't training with the rest of the class he was training with Amara. Amara loved the company and soon began to miss it when he was training with the camp. So at eleven she asked her mother a question that no princess has ever dared to ask. She requested that she take over the responsibility of training the new soldiers. Her mother accepted and Amara took over. They began to become inseparable. You couldn't see one with out the other far behind. It was a little unnerving but everyone got used to it. At the age of fifteen they became lovers. Every one accepted the match and urged the Queen to arrange a marriage between the two. Before she could though Heero was called away to war. Queen Beryl was on the move and the Queen of Uranus wanted to stop her before she could get to Saturn. By that time Amara was eighteen and two months pregnant. Heero was sixteen. While Heero was away Amara found out that she was pregnant and Heero had been upgraded to commander of the troops. This made him unable to return home. Amara started to put off her duties and neglected to come help Hotaru, Michelle, and myself in our battles. She finally had enough of being separated from Heero and tried to get to him. She locked herself in a box and tried to send herself to Heero. Half-way to her destination it was blown up. That is how Amara originally died in the Silver Millennium." Everyone was staring wide eyed at the comatose form of Amara. They couldn't believe that Amara would go to that extent for love. Trista suggested that everyone should get some sleep and showed them where they could sleep. After that they ate dinner, played games, trained, sung karaoke, and then had a pillow fight. Hotaru finally admitted that she was tired and everyone agreed to go to bed. ' I hope Amara finds her love again.' was the last thing that everyone thought before drifting into their own dream world.

************************************************************************

An: I need reviews I got altogether on all six of my stories a total of five new reviews. That is not bad. Keep reviewing. Ja ne!

OTHER PEN NAMES

Prince Rowen of Strata and white-prince-Inuyasha.


	4. Seeing the boys again, but not remeberin...

The Beginnings of Love

Disclaimer: I have said it a million times and have no wish to say it again.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Amara awoke to a dull throb in her head. 

~What happened? ~ She thought to herself. Looking around she realized that she was in her room. Getting up she realized that something had happened. Something important but she couldn't remember what. Walking down to the kitchen she got herself a salad. Sitting down at the table she wondered why the whole house was quiet. Tilting her head up so she could see the clock she realized that it was two am and that everyone was probably sleeping. Finishing off her salad she washed the bowl out and then went back to bed.

Amara and the others were bored. They actually got to school early that morning and was waiting for the teacher to come in and take attendance. When she did though everyone realized that she had a small procession following her. 

"Class sit down and be quiet we have several new students." Amara's eyes widened at the site of the new boy. He looked exactly like her lover!

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Yuy Heero." ~He even speaks the forbidden language! ~ She thought to herself.

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Winner Quatre."

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Maxwell Duo."

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Chang Wufei."

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Barton Trowa."

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Peacecraft Milliardo."

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Kushranada Trieze."

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Tayori Jacob." 

"Konnichi wa. Watashi no na o ageru Yuy Michael."

The boys took their seats as the teacher pointed them out. Amara and the other scouts knew exactly what they were going to do. They were going to try and get close to them. 

-Trowa. Do you think we should get to know them first? It would be easier to kill them if they trust us first. Right? - Duo asked telepathically. 

-We could. Just try not to fuck one of them. Then they would find out. Michael you have Serena okay? Be careful. She's the purest of all of them. She would be able to sense the evil almost immediately. Luckily she is also naïve. So try to look your best. She won't be able to sense it if she gets a crush on you okay? -

-Yeah Trowa and thanks for the tips. -

************************************************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry the chapter is so short. The Japanese that is in this story means "Hello. My name is…." and from what I read the Japanese and Chinese always introduce themselves last name first and first name last. Oh I do own Tayori Jacob. He's my own character. Ja ne!


	5. Remembering the truth

Getting to Know the Boys

An: Sorry it took me so long to update. Oh trust me writing a chapter at 12:44 am without your glasses is not always the best thing to do. So forgive any mistakes.

************************************************************

Amara had stopped by the arcade on the way home to talk to Andrew. Heero had followed her. Turning around she glared at him.

"Stop following me."

"Make me."

"I said stop following me!"

"Watashi desho korosu anata."

"Huh?" Amara was baffled. Not only did he speak the language but also he said that just like he did.

"Intelligent response."

"Thanks."

"Hello." Amy looked up to see Quatre smiling at her.

"Hi. Want to sit down?"

"Sure." Quatre sat down next to Amy and started to study with her.

"What do you think the Sailor Scouts actually fight for?" This took Amy by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they say they fight for love, justice, and sometimes they even mention peace. But is that really possible?"

"Is what really possible?"

"Can you rally fight for peace, love, and justice without actually harming the casualties? Without getting civilians in danger?"

"Yes. That is what they have done since they were created. They fight to keep the innocents safe."

"Okay then how about this. Do they really fight for the innocents or do they fight for selfish reasons?"

"They fight for the innocents. Quatre why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I wonder. Is what we are doing right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Amy I have to go!" Quatre said and jumped off the bench. Running off Quatre began to think over everything he was ever told about the Sailor Scouts. Finally finding everyone he told them his theory.

"Quatre you are talking nonsense." Dou said after Quatre finished speaking.

"No I don't think I am. Think back to what we were taught."

(Flash back)

"Queen Beryl who exactly are the Sailor Scouts and why are they a threat?" Duo asked.

"The Sailor Scouts are a group of nine female warriors. Their goals are selfish. They fight only for themselves and they have no reason to fight than to claim glory. Listen carefully. Sailormoon the leader is pure. The purest being on Earth. Or at least she is supposed to be. Her human name is Serena Tsukino. Sailor Mercury, or Amy Mizuno, is part of the brains. She supplies the team with back up, knowledge on their enemies and cover if they need to get to a different area. Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, is a hot-tempered scout. She is the most short-tempered person I have met. She doesn't listen to Sailor Moon and on a number of occasions has tried to over throw Sailormoon. Rei provides the insults and the head on attacks. Also some distractions. Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter, has the brute strength of the inner group. She is the one to attack head on. She is loyal though. She is one of the ones that you will have to watch out for her. Mina Aino, Sailor Venus, she is an airhead but the most level headed besides Amy. She will be hold you down with her chains while the others take their swings at you. Sailor Uranus, Amara Tenouh, Has the most brute strength out of all of them. She is the first of the outer scouts. The most friction in the group appears here. Lita and Amara don't get along much. So while they are fighting would be the best time to attack them. Michelle Kaiou, Sailor Neptune, is the elegant one. She is also dangerous. To get to Uranus the most you will want to attack her. Sailor Pluto, Trista Meioh, has the ability to stop time. She provides the team with the information that Mercury can't get. The there is Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe, and the strongest magically. The glaive she holds in her hand is the key to destroying the universe. She drops it and the universe shall not exist. Physically she is the weakest. Now your individual assignments are to destroy the scout of your choosing and then report back to me."

(End flash back)

"See what I mean?"

"Still a little fuzzy." Duo retorted.

"If you are the purest thing on Earth it would be impossible for you to fight for selfish reasons. I think that we have been lied to. The scouts are the good guys."

"Oh." Trowa was thinking about the new development. 

"Quatre. I just thought of something. We each got a flash of familiarity from the scout we had chosen to destroy. We also don't remember what happened to us before Queen Beryl. What if we were at one time friends or even lovers of the Sailor Scouts?"

"We have to figure this out." All of a sudden Quatre dropped to his knees in pain. Holding his head he gasped as waves of visions went through his head. Only they weren't visions of the future like normal. They were visions of the past.

~Report what is happening? ~

~Queen Beryl Quatre is having his visions again. ~

~Bring him back~

~Yes my queen. ~ Heero bent down and picked Quatre up. Disappearing into thin air they failed to notice that Amy had watched them vanish. Amy pulled her communicator out of her pocket and called the others. She told them to meet her at the temple in 10 minutes.

"No stop. No more!" Trowa winced as he heard Quatre's cry of pain again. So far he had been in the vision for 10 minutes and still he hadn't snapped out of it. Looking he back towards Quatre's bed he jumped to see him sitting up and looking around wildly. Pulling Quatre out of bed he hugged him.

"What did your vision how you Quatre?"

"Queen Beryl." Quatre said with immediate disgust. Trowa was confused.

"What did your vision show you?"

"My past. You back stabbing weasel."

************************************************************

An: Sorry for the chapter delay.


	6. Turning against Beryl

Turning on Beryl

******************************************************************************************

Beryl was mystified. Had Quatre just said that he remembered his past?

"What do you remember?"

"Everything. I grew up on Mercury even though I was Princess Serena's twin brother. I became a soldier in Queen Mercury's army at the age of ten. Even though it went against my mother's wishes. Even so she sent me bodyguards. One hundred to be exact. They were loyal and we often felt like a family. At the age of sixteen I finally met Princess Amy of Mercury. It was love at first sight and six months later we became lovers. I was sent away two months after that. I became a general two weeks later. Then I got a letter from Amy saying that she wanted to meet me. I had agreed and tried to get away but my duties as general kept me there. I then wrote to her telling her I couldn't make it. So she was upset naturally. Then you attacked. You turned me to your side and sent me to Mercury. I met up with Amy and then I killed her. You bitch. You made me kill me my lover and my unborn child. I hate you." At this statement Quatre began to glow with the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Beryl backed up and looked at the others. Heero was shying away and the others were frightened. Quatre teleported himself away from them.

"I don't know what is going on but something is weird about the new boys." Rei said.

"Quatre!"

"What about Quatre" Lita asked.

"I was talking to him and he started to ask questions like what the Sailor Scouts were actually fighting for and why we actually fought. It seemed like he didn't know the truth and…" Quatre appearing on the table cut off Amy. Everyone jumped backwards and stared at the boy. The glowing finally died down and Quatre looked towards Serena.

"Please Help Me Princess Serena," he said before placing his hand over his heart and passing out. Serena looked at the unconscious form on the floor and approached him cautiously.

"Watch it Serena." Rei cautioned.

"It's alright. There is some evil but he's fighting it. The aura around him is that of the Silver Crystal. I think that I know him. Sides he did ask for help. Moon Crystal Power!" she yelled and then vanquished what evil was left. Quatre whimpered slightly and then was calm. Serena smiled. 

"How dare he! That inconsiderate bastard! Look at everything that I did for him! Heero go retrieve the boy."

"Yes my queen."

"Hey he's waking up!"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh I remember. Serena?"

"Don't come near Koneko!"

"Shush Sailor Uranus. Listen to what I am about to say. Queen Beryl was never defeated in the Artic Circle. She was only suppressed. She is getting ready to attack full force and Oomph…" Quatre was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Looking up everyone saw Heero holding Quatre's mouth shut. 

"How did you get in here?" Amara yelled at him.

"Quatre shut up. You know you have a loud mouth. You need not to tell them anything. Now shut up and stop wiggling so much. Queen Beryl wants you back into her service. That was a dirty trick you pulled. So Queen Beryl wishes to punish you." Turning around he intended to teleport back to Queen Beryl but was frozen to the spot. Turning his head to the side he looked to see the now transformed Sailor Mercury. 

"Let go of him. Right now Heero Yuy. I remember you. You had been trained in Amara's army in the Silver Millennium. You and her were inseparable. How could you work for someone like Beryl? Now let my lover go!"

"Amy. You just met him!" Lita shrieked.

"I'll explain later. Quatre you okay?"

"Yes Amy I'm fine. I just can't get his arm off of me."

"Duo I am in need of assistance. Please bring backup." Heero said. All of a sudden all of a sudden all the new boys appeared in the room and glared. Amy spun around to Milliardo.

"King Milliardo how dare you sink to Queen Beryl's level! You were a respected king in the Silver Millennium and Rei's future husband. The rest of you I can't believe you would turn."

"Trowa listen to me. Beryl is the enemy. She will never uphold to the promises she made. Please Trowa help me!" Quatre yelled at him. All of a sudden Heero was knocked unconscious by Trowa. Trowa helped Quatre up and looked at Duo and the others.

"Tell Beryl I am no longer her servant and tell her not to send anymore people after Tenshi. Now go!" He yelled and created a thunderstorm over them. The funny thing was when Duo began to cower and ran. After they left with an unconscious Heero, Trowa looked to Serena and got down into a bowing position.

"Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance I hope you forgive my traitorous ways and can forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"One more thing. Do you think that you could use the power of the Silver Crystal to negate all the evil in me?"

"Silver Crystal Power!" she yelled and negated all the evil in Trowa. Everyone except Quatre turned to Amy then and asked the question she knew was coming.

"Lover?"

"Sit down"

******************************************************************************************

Well at least I didn't take so long to update. Thanks for reading. Ja ne!


	7. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
